Zaklęty dwór/II/VII
Pan mandatariusz z fajką na długim cybuchu w głębokim zamyśleniu przechadzał się po kancelarii. Nieoceniony aktuariusz-poeta, pan Gustaw Chochelka, siedzi poważny i nadęty przy stoliku, a gryząc pióro w zębach czeka na rozkazy swego pryncypała. Tymczasem zaś zwykłym trybem podciąga kołnierzyki, muska bakenbardy i jeży czuprynę, a bogdaj czy nie szuka końcówek do jakiegoś nowego miłosnego wierszu. W tyle przy drzwiach w pokornej postawie stoi dwóch chłopów z Oparek, Hawryło Facuła i Kiryło Gierega. Obadwaj przyszli na sprawę do wielmożnego sędziego. A była to nie lada między nimi sprawa. Zeszli się w karczmie w niedzielę po południu, a debatując o różnych przedmiotach, różnej także byli opinii. Facuła mówił tak, Gierega siak, Hawryło Kiryłę w twarz, Kiryło Hawryłę w piersi! Facule stłukła się fajka, Gieredze zawieruszyła się spinka od koszuli. Więc obadwaj co żywo do pana sędziego. Pierwszy chce plastra na gębę i nagrody za fajkę, drugi gojącej maści na piersi i restytucji spinki postradanej. Aby jednak tym bezpieczniej upewnić się wygranej, Hawryło, jako przednią straż, wysłał dwie gęsi tuczne do dominium, Kiryło, jako rezerwę, przyniósł prosię w worku. Pan sędzia wypytuje obudwóch z surową powagą i ścisłą bezstronnością. A Kiryło znowu tak, a Hawryło znowu siak. Pan sędzia niby patrzy, niby słucha, a w głowę jak fura siana zajechały mu dwie gęsi tuczne i prosię w worku. — Gadaj, jak to było, Hawryło! — rozkazuje jednemu, a w uszach zagęgały mu obie gęsi. Hawryło ledwie zaczął, a tu znowu prosię zakwiczało w worku. — Stój! — krzyknął pan sędzia. — Gadaj, Kiryło! Kiryło kłania się do samej ziemi i tnie swoje. Hawryło przerywa i wszystko zaczyna da capo. Panu sędziemu w jednym uchu zagęgały gęsi, w drugim zakwiczało prosię. — Cicho! — krzyknął — cicho obadwaj! I zaczął przechadzać się po kancelarii, i coś mruczy przez zęby. Hawryło podsłuchuje z rozdziawioną gębą i myśli w duchu: „Za mną się skłania”. Kiryło uśmiecha się z tryumfem i szepce sobie: — Moja wygrana. A pan sędzia chodzi i chodzi, a mruczy: — Dwie gęsi tuczne, prosię na pieczyste!... Prosię na pieczyste, dwie gęsi tuczne! Hm, hm, fiu, fiu! — Kto zaczął? — zapytał i obie naprzód wyciągnął ręce, jakby w wyobraźni w jednej ważył prosię, a w drugiej gęsi obie. — Hawryło zaczął, wielmożny sędzio. — Kiryło zaczął! Zadał mi złodziejstwo! — Kto kogo pierwej uderzył? — Hawryło mnie! — Hawryło ciebie, pst, sza! Ani słowa! Tu pan sędzia przystanął i szeroko rozwarł nozdrza, jakby w jednej chwili wąchał i tłustą gąskę upieczoną, i prosię nadziewane. Facuła skrobie się w głowę. „Źle” — myśli. Gierega pokiwuje głową. — Niedobrze! — wzdycha. — Kto skończył? — pyta dalej pan sędzia. — Kiryło skończył! Ja go tylko odtrąciłem od siebie, łaskawy sędzio. — Pst, sza! Ani słowa! — Hawryło zaczął, Kiryło skończył! Hm, hm, Kiryło skończył, Hawryło zaczął... — duma dalej pan mandatariusz. I znowu zatrzymał się na miejscu i poruszył wargami, jak gdyby jednym półgębkiem smakował gęś z jabłecznym kompotem, a drugim przypaloną skórkę prosięcia. — Za drzwi obydwaj! — zakonkludował nareszcie. Hawryło i Kiryło pokłonili się nisko i wyszli z kancelarii. Pierwszy pozostał w sieniach, drugi czmychnął do kuchni i w ręce pani sędziny wysypał prosię z worka. Pan sędzia pozostał sam z swym aktuariuszem. — Proszę pisać, panie Chochelka — Per mandatum! — rozkazał godny sługa Temidy. A snadź na uspokojenie swego zanadto drażliwego sumienia, mruknął półgłosem: — I gęsi zostaną, i prosię pójdzie do chlewa. Na nieszczęście pan Chochelka, wytężywszy uszy, które długością zdawały się rywalizować z kołnierzykami, wziął te słowa za prosty wstęp mandatu i w kilku pociągach pióra nakreślił je na papier. — Jest! — rzekł jednocześnie z ostatnim pociągiem pióra. — Co jest? — Prosię! — Jakie prosię! — wykrzyknął pan mandatariusz zapomniawszy o swoim głośnym monologu. — Pan sędzia dyktował przecie. — Co? Pan Chochelka z urażoną powagą nachylił się ku papierowi i odczytał pełnym głosem: — I gęsi zostaną, i prosię pójdzie do chlewa. — Osioł! — wrzasnął mandatariusz łapiąc się za głowę. — Osioł? Pan sędzia dyktowałeś: „prosię”. Ale to nic, ja poprawię. I poślinionym palcem pociągnął po fatalnym prosięciu, a piórem zamachnął, aby natomiast przynależytego postawić osła. Pan mandatariusz z furią poskoczył ku niemu i wyrywając mu nieszczęsny papier sprzed nosa, zgmatwał i zdarł go w tysiąc kawałków. Pan Chochelka wzruszył tylko ramionami, jak człowiek na niewinne narażony prześladowanie, i siedział spokojnie na miejscu. — Pan wtedy będziesz mandatariuszem, kiedy ja biskupem — wykrzyknął pan Gągolewski w najwyższej indygnacji. — Pan sędzia zapomina, że mam już Mandatarsprüfung, a co do Polizeirichtersprüfung... — oponował urażony aktuariusz-poeta. Mandatariusz wzruszył ramionami i machnął ręką. — Weź pan inny papier! — krzyknął. Pan Chochelka z urzędową flegmą i powagą wziął inny półarkusz siwego papieru, ale za to z wielkim zamachem i ferworem zamaczał pióro do kwartowego kałamarza, sporządzonego z starej stłuczonej flaszki, którą wszystkoumny policjant sznurkiem obciął w zimnej wodzie. Pan mandatariusz postawił się w pozycji Cezara dyktującego listy siedmiu sekretarzom naraz. — Pisz pan — rzekł. Pan Chochelka furknął piórem w powietrzu. Pryncypał dyktował: „Wójtowi w Oparkach! Nakazuje się pod karą 25 kijów, aby Hawryłę Facułę i Kiryłę Gieregę pogodził z sobą niezwłocznie. Dominium Żwirów, dnia 26 października 1845.” — Pięć! — powtórzył Chochelka z tryumfującą miną i nadstawił pióro panu sędziemu. Pan Gągolewski wziął pióro do ręki i nakreślił swoje imię z zwykłym wykrętasem i zwykłym przydatkiem niemieckich tytułów. — Hawryło! Kiryło! — zawołał teraz, obracając się ku drzwiom. Weszli obadwaj chłopi, a pan sędzia, nie patrząc nawet na nich, podał im papier złożony. — Wójtowi! — rzekł od niechcenia. Obadwaj chłopi sięgnęli po papier, ale zręczniejszy Kiryło uprzedził przeciwnika i uniósł skarb nieoceniony. A w samej rzeczy skarbem mógł się nazwać taki wyrok! Sam Salomon by go pozazdrościł! Zaledwie wynieśli się obadawaj skarżyciele, a pan sędzia, jakby umęczony dopełnianym aktem urzędowania, odetchnął z pełnej piersi i chciał wygodnie ułożyć się na sofce, kiedy wtem turkot bryczki rozległ się na ganku. — Pan Żachlewicz! — krzyknął mandatariusz uradowany i wybiegł naprzeciw gościa. Pan Chochelka z pasją podciągnął kołnierzyki. — Wytrzymajże dłużej u takiego gbura bez wychowania! — mruknął i biorąc za czapkę wymknął się za drzwi. Mandatariusz wprowadził swego gościa do kancelarii, a zaledwie zaskrzypły drzwi za Chochelką, pochwycił go za rękaw i zapytał skwapliwie: — I cóż, jak stoją interesa? — Wybornie! — Wybornie! — powtórzył mandatariusz i zatarł ręce. — Najdalej za dziesięć dni nie będzie studencika we dworze! — Czy być może! — Pojutrze zjedzie komornik. — Tutaj? — Wysłucha pierwszych zarzutów przeciwnych, czyli tak zwanej ekscepcji dzisiejszego dziedzica. — A jak te zarzuty pokażą się nieważne... — Co po trzydziestu zaprzysiężonych świadectwach daje się z góry przewidzieć... — uzupełniał Żachlewicz. — Wtedy... — Pan komornik uzna testament za nieważny, a prowizorium aż do dalszego rozstrzygnienia przyzna najbliższemu naturalnemu sukcesorowi. — Jaśnie wielmożnemu Zygmuntowi hrabi Żwirskiemu. — Dziedzic zaś dzisiejszy z wszelkimi pretensjami, protestami i rekursami... — An den Rechtsweg! — dorzucił mandatariusz i strzepnął palce. — Amen! — zakonkludował Żachlewicz i głowę pochylił na piersi. Wtem tętent konia rozległ się przed gankiem. — Na, macie! — krzyknął mandatariusz poskakując do okna — Katylina! Żachlewicz drgnął przestraszony. — Katylina! — powtórzył mechanicznie i skwapliwie pochwycił za czapkę. — Nie chcę, aby mię tu zastał — poszepnął do mandatariusza. — Za późno! Już idzie! — zawołał mandatariusz postępując ku drzwiom. — Idzie! W samej rzeczy w sieniach dały się prędkie i głośne słyszeć kroki. Żachlewicz jak piskorz skręcił się po pokoju. — Schowam się! — szepnął. I tuż znalazł upragnione schronienie. W kącie między dwoma szafami z aktami wisiała garderoba pana Chochelki, na którą troskliwy właściciel uszył rodzaj kapy z papieru, Żachlewicz jednym susem poskoczył pod papierową zasłonę i przycupnął we dwoje pod krótkim płaszczykiem bandyckim, najcelniejszym artykułem garderoby pana Chochelki. Jednocześnie drzwi rozwarły się z trzaskiem, a Katylina wszedł do pokoju. Twarz jego miała swój zwykły spokojny i niedbały wyraz, tylko do owego uśmiechu szyderczego w ustach i oczach przymieszało się coś jak ukryta groźba. Mandatariusz powitał go zwykłymi ukłonami. Katylina badawczym okiem powiódł dokoła i uśmiechnął się z podwójną złośliwością. Papierowa kapa między dwoma szafami zatrzęsła się z lekka. — Pan sam jesteś, panie Gągolewski? — zapytał mandatariusza. — Sam. Katylina rzucił się na sofkę i szpicrutem poklepał po butach. — Cóż tam słychać? — zapytał znowu, a ukradkiem łypnął ku nieszczęsnej kapie papierowej. — Nic — odparł mandatariusz cokolwiek zniepokojony. — Nic zgoła nowego? — Przynajmniej ja o niczym nie wiem. Katylina zagwizdał przez zęby. — Przybyłem umyślnie, aby się czegoś dowiedzieć od pana — ozwał się znowu po chwili. Mandatariusz wzruszył ramionami, ale zniepokoił się naprawdę. — Jakichże nowin spodziewałeś się pan dobrodziej ode mnie? — odważył się zapytać. Katylina bystro wpatrzył się w mandatariusza, a ten mimowolnie cofnął się o krok w tył. — Ołańczuk nie powrócił? — Dotąd nikt go jeszcze nie widział w całym dominium. Z oczu Katyliny złowrogi jakiś strzelił wyraz. Porwał się z sofki i szybko postąpił ku stołowi. Mandatariusz odetchnął ciężko: zdawało mu się, że Katylina zmierza ku fatalnemu ukryciu. — Daj mi pan z łaski swojej arkusz papieru! — żądał niebezpieczny gość. Mandatariusz skwapliwie poskoczył na zawołanie. Katylina usiadł przy stoliku, pochwycił za pióro i zamaczawszy w niezgrabnym kałamarzu, z zamachem szastnął po papierze. Nagle rzucił się gwałtownie. — Cóż za ohydny masz pan atrament! — wykrzyknął i pochwycił za nieszczęśliwy kałamarz. Mandatariusz z przestrachu przykląkł na obadwa kolana. W tej chwili kałamarz z świstem przemknął mu tuż ponad głową i pozostawiając sporą plamę na okazałym nosie, padł trafnie wymierzony w kąt między szafy, poza papierową zasłonę. I nagle głośny rozległ się brzęk, pomieszany z wykrzykiem gniewu i przestrachu. Fatalna flaszka ugodziła w samą czaszkę Żachlewicza i rozbiła się w drobne kawałki. — A to co? — wykrzyknął Katylina z udanym przestrachem. — Gwałtu! ratunku! — zawrzeszczał okropnym głosem Żachlewicz — zamordowano mię! Przygłuszony nagłym, niespodziewanym uderzeniem wziął nieborak lejący się zewsząd atrament za czystą krew w pierwszym przestrachu i wysuwając się raczkiem z swego ukrycia jęczał wniebogłosy. — Krew! krew! ratunku! Mandatariusz stał jak wryty na miejscu, a z przestrachu, gniewu i oburzenia nie mógł wyrzec ani słowa. Katylina zanosił się od śmiechu. — Cóż pan tam robiłeś, do diabła, panie Tachlewicz? — zapytał nareszcie. Zelektryzowany szyderczym dźwiękiem tego głosu, Żachlewicz porwał się na równe nogi i ocierając strugi atramentu od gęby i nosa, uspokoił się wprawdzie co do swego uszkodzenia, ale za to wściekłym zawrzał gniewem i z zaciśniętymi pięściami prawie o krok naprzód postąpił ku Katylinie. — Po cóż pan tam wlazłeś, panie Tachlewicz? — pytał nie zmieszany szyderca. — Bo mi się tak podb...bło — silił się powiedzieć pan Żachlewicz, ale na nieszczęście zachłysnął się nową strugą atramentu. — Wybornyś sobie, panie Tachlewicz! — Nie nazywam się Tach...chle...wcz — zachłysnął się znowu biedak na pół z złości, na pół z nowego napływu atramentu. Tymczasem osłupiały na razie mandatariusz opamiętał się jakoś i w groźnej wyprężył się postawie. Postępek Katyliny rozgniewał i oburzył go do żywego, a przywiezione właśnie przez Żachlewicza wiadomości śmiałym natchnęły go postanowieniem. — Co mi teraz zrobi, kiedy za tydzień już wezmą diabli samego dziedzica... — mruknął sam do siebie. I w jednej chwili zmieniony do niepoznania, postąpił naprzód ku Katylinie. — Co to znaczy? — krzyknął. — W moim domu!... Katylina rzucił nań jedno spojrzenie, a mandatariusz co żywo cofnął się w tył i zamilkł jak zaczarowany. Katylina postąpił ku drzwiom. — Wody! — krzyknął do sieni. Potem spokojnie wrócił na środek pokoju i rzekł, jakby nic nie zaszło: — Zaraz się pan Tachlewicz umyje, a potem będę się starał wytłumaczyć! — Nie nazywam się Tachlewicz! — wrzasnął Żachlewicz z wściekłością. — Tak, pan komisarz nie nazywa się Tachlewicz! — ozwał się mandatariusz buńczuczno. I odzyskując całą swą powagę, podniósł się na palce i groźnie schmurzył czoło. Katylina parsknął urągającym śmiechem i postąpił naprzód ku niemu. Ale wtem rozwarły się drzwi, a do kancelarii wleciała przestraszona krzykiem pani sędzina, a za nią pan Chochelka i służąca z konewką wody. — Olaboga! Co się tu dzieje? — krzyczała pani sędzina zasapana. — Nic zgoła — odpowiedział Katylina drwiąco uspokajającym tonem. — Pan Tachlewicz trochę się poplamił, ale się zaraz obmyje. Tu pan mandatariusz nie mógł powstrzymać się dłużej. — Dość tego! — zahuczał gromowym głosem. — Nie chcę już cierpieć dłużej! Nie dbam więcej o służbę u dziedzica, który sobie jakichś od świata posprowadzał łaj... Nie dokończył, bo twarz Katyliny tak groźny przybrała wyraz, że i śmielszy z natury mógł się przestraszyć naprawdę. Pan Chochelka zawczasu salwował sobie ku drzwiom rejteradę, a pani sędzina drżąca poskoczyła na bok i rzucając mężowi spojrzenie opamiętania, zawołała upominając: — Bonifasiu! Bonifasiu! Ale Bonifasiu w jeszcze sroższy wpadł ferwor i chciał już dokończyć przerwany, kiedy Katylina postąpił spokojnie ku niemu i patrząc bystro w oczy, rzekł z wolna a dobitnie: — Słuchaj no, aspan, czy myślisz, że jak w imieniu dziedzica krzyknę na chłopów, to się potrafisz ochronić od pięćdziesięciu kijów? Mandatariusz struchlał cały. Wiedział aż zanadto dobrze, że w ciągu swego długoletniego urzędowania zraził sobie chłopów na zabój i że na pierwszy wykrzyk Katyliny zleciałyby się wszystkie szesnaście gromad na jego rozkazy. Mówiło mu zaś silne wewnętrzne przeświadczenie, że zuchwały awanturnik niewiele troszczy się o środki legalne i gotów nieochybnie spełnić obietnicę. — Jak to? Pan mówisz?... — zawołał spuszczając z tonu. — Że jeśli aspan cicho i pokornie nie będziesz słuchał moich rozkazów, krzyknę na wójta i chłopów i taką mu sprawię łaźnię, o jakiej świat nie słyszał. I jak gdyby dla tym silniejszego utwierdzenia, otworzył drzwi do sieni i wrzasnął gromowym głosem: — Hej policjant! stójka! Policjanta nie było, ale wpadł tak zwany stójka, to jest dostawiany co dzień kolejno od pojedynczych gromad nominalny stróż kancelarii, właściwie zaś daremny sługa pani sędziny. Katylina przystąpił żywo ku niemu i chwytając go za ucho, obrócił szybko do drzwi. — Biegaj mi co żywo do wójta i każ, niech tu natychmiast przyjdzie z dziesięcioma tęgimi parobkami! Ruszaj, marsz! — i popchnął go ku drzwiom. Stójka wyleciał jak opętany, a po chwili mignął się tylko przed oknami. Pan mandatariusz stał osłupiały na miejscu. Żachlewicz zbladł jak ściana poza zasychającymi plamami atramentu, a pani sędzina czuła wielką ochotę dostać spazmów. Katylina spokojnie obejrzał się dokoła. — Mam pogadać z panem Tachlewiczem i chciałbym pozostać z nim sam na sam. Prosiłbym więc państwa... — dodał wskazując na drzwi. — Pójdź, Bonifasiu! —— krzyknęła pani sędzina i co żywo za rękę pociągnęła skonsternowanego mężulka. Chochelka już przed chwilą znikł gdzieś jak kamfora. Katylina obrócił się do Żachlewicza, który chyłkiem chciał także wymknąć się z pokoju. — Za pozwoleniem — rzekł zastępując mu drogę. —Pomówimy z sobą kilka słówek. — Ale ja pana dobrodzieja nie znam! — wykrzyknął Żachlewicz prawie z rozpaczą. — Nic nie szkodzi, to mię poznasz zaraz. — Czegóż pan chcesz ode mnie? — Maleńkiego wyjaśnienia. — Wyjaśnienia? — „Tylko wyjaśnienia...” — pomyślał i duch wstąpił w nikczemnego tchórza. — Niech pan siada! — prosił Katylina. I rzucając się sam na drelichową sofkę, zmusił swą ofiarę usiąść koło siebie. — Teraz — rzekł z flegmą i spokojem — zaczniemy mówić na serio. Żachlewicz uczuł, że mu się znowu jakoś duszno zrobiło w piersiach. Katylina ciągnął dalej z naciskiem: — Wiem o wszystkim, o wszystkim, panie Tachlewicz. Chudy, skrzywiony człowiek drgnął cały. Katylina świdrujący utopił w nim wzrok. — Pan jesteś wielkim łotrem, panie Tachlewicz! — Panie dobrodzieju! — krzyknął skrzywiony człowiek i porwał się z sofy, a oczyma łypnął ku drzwiom. — Pan jesteś wielkim łotrem — powtórzył Katylina z większym naciskiem i kładąc mu swą silną, szeroką rękę na ramieniu zmusił go usiąść na powrót. — Czegóż pan dobrodziej żądasz ode mnie? — wybełkotał Żachlewicz na pół nieprzytomny z wściekłości a podłego tchórzostwa. Katylina zaśmiał się z gryzącym szyderstwem. — Nie bój się — rzekł — nie będę ci roztrząsał sumienia, jesteś łotrem dla siebie i dla kryminału! Mnie nic do tego. — Panu dobrodziejowi nic do tego? — poszepnął tchórz mechanicznie, jakby się uspakajając tym zapewnieniem. — Ja chcę cię tylko zrobić nieszkodliwym sobie. Żachlewicz szeroko rozwarł oczy i wypatrzył się na swego dręczyciela jak delikwent na sędziego. Katylina z silnym naciskiem prawił dalej: — Powiedziałem panu, że wiem o wszystkim, o wszystkim... Żachlewicz przytłumił w sobie ciężkie westchnienie. — Dostawszy pana teraz w swoje ręce... — W swoje ręce! — wydzwonił Żachlewicz z piekielnym przestrachem i aż ciemno zrobiło mu się w oczach. Katylina kontynuował nie zrażony: — Chcę po prostu korzystać z przypadku, a mówiąc krótko i węzłowato, mam panu postawić dwa warunki do wyboru. — Wa... warunki! — Właściwie dwie propozycje. Żachlewicz coś wybełkotał przez zęby. — Wybór bardzo łatwy. Albo zgodzisz się na pięćdziesiąt kijów, które ci tutaj eo instante każę na wieczną wyliczyć pamiątkę... Żachlewicz był bliski zemdlenia. — Albo... — ciągnął Katylina dalej. — A... albo? — Raczysz łaskawie napisać list do mnie. — List do pana! — wykrzyknął Żachlewicz, jakby własnym uszom nie dowierzając. — Tak, list i nic więcej. — A kiedy? — zapytał skwapliwie. — Natychmiast. — Lecz cóż ma być w tym liście? — Primo: że proces przeciw Juliuszowi podjąłeś za ścisłym z hrabią porozumieniem, za jego wiedzą i wolą, jego środkami i funduszami, że on tylko dla ukrycia się przed światem wysunął ciebie naprzód, a sam zachował się biernie. — Nigdy! Przenigdy! — wrzasnął Żachlewicz. — A więc skończyliśmy z sobą — rzekł Katylina obojętnie i wstał z sofki, a ręką wskazał ku oknu. Żachlewicza zimny pot oblał. Przed gankiem stał wójt z dziesięcią sążnistymi drągalami. — Ależ to gwałt, panie! — zawołał. — A gwałt — odpowiedział Katylina wzruszając ramionami. — To zbrodnia, kryminał! Katylina parsknął śmiechem. — Nie traćmy czasu! — rzekł i przystępując do drzwi, zawołał donośnie: — Hej, wójcie! — Stój pan! — krzyknął Żachlewicz. — Przyjmujesz? — Prz...przy...yj...muję. Wójt z niskim ukłonem ukazał się w progu. — Zaczekaj jeszcze kilka minut! — rzekł Katylina i przymknął drzwi na powrót. — A teraz — prawił obracając się do Żachlewicza — wróćmy do dalszego ciągu listu. — Dalszego ciągu!... — wyszepnął Żachlewicz głosem bez dźwięku i głowę bezsilnie spuścił na piersi. Katylina spokojnie ciągnął dalej: — Secundo: przyznasz pan, że przekonany o niesłuszności swej sprawy uciekłeś się do różnych sztuczek i intryg niesumiennych. — Ja... jak to? — Między innymi wściubiłeś grube łapowe komornikowi i podpłaciłeś świadków... Żachlewicz żachnął się jak oparzony. — Ależ to niepodobieństwo! — wykrzyknął. — Na tym kończą się moje żądania. — Dziękuję! — Pan nie przyjmujesz drugiego punktu? — W żaden sposób. Katylina obojętnie wzruszył ramionami. — Stoi tedy na kijach? — zapytał po chwili. — Na kijach! — wykrzyknął Żachlewicz i zadrżał cały. Katylina z wolna podniósł się z sofki. — Wójt czeka za drzwiami — szepnął jakby tylko dla przypomnienia. Żachlewicz z rozpaczą zgrzytnął zębami. — Panie... — wydzwonił ledwie zrozumiale. — Powiedziałem: aut, aut! Żachlewicz stał nieruchomy na miejscu, jakby walczył sam z sobą. Nagle wstrząsł głową i jakoś dziwnie łypnął oczyma. — Dobrze! — zawołał prędko — zgadzam się na wszystko. — Przecież! — mruknął Katylina. Żachlewicz uśmiechnął się prawie zadowolony. — Pan dobrodziej podyktujesz mi sam ten list? — zapytał z szczególnym pospiechem. — Jeśli pan chcesz... — Bardzo proszę! — A więc siadaj pan. Żachlewicz przysunął się do stolika, a chwytając za papier poszepnął w duchu: „Wszystko, co napiszę, nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Ulegam fizycznemu przymusowi, brutalnej przemocy, gwałtowi, a w takim położeniu musiałbym podpisać i własny wyrok śmierci”. Katylina śledził pilnie fizjonomię swego przeciwnika, a jej uspokojony, prawie zadowolony wyraz zachwiał go cokolwiek. „Na jaką nową myśl mógł wpaść ten łotr?” — zagadnął się zniepokojony. — Jużem gotów — ozwał się Żachlewicz. — A więc... Proszę pisać. I rzucając się na powrót na sofkę zaczął dyktować prędko: „Wielmożny mości dobrodzieju! Zmuszony odkryć całą szczerą prawdę, wyznaję otwarcie, że proces przeciw testamentowi nieboszczyka starościca Mikołaja Żwirskiego wytoczyłem za ścisłym porozumieniem z moim pryncypałem, jaśnie wielmożnym hrabią Zygmuntem Żwirskim, który mię w wszelkie potrzebne zaopatrzył fundusze i do wszelkich odpowiednich upoważnił kroków. Sam jaśnie wielmożny hrabia nie chciał dlatego tylko pod własnym wystąpić imieniem, że przeświadczony najzupełniej o niesłuszności procesu, bał się skompromitować wobec ludzi honoru. Podejmując się zaś w jego imieniu popierać całą sprawę, nie łudziłem się także co do jej moralnej podstawy, wszakże do dziś dnia udało mi się poprowadzić wszystko jak najlepiej. Sowitym łapowym ująłem komornika, pana Dezyderiusza Gramarskiego, pieniędzmi i przyrzeczeniami na przyszłość zapewniłem sobie pomoc i świadectwo pp. Gągolewskiego, Girgilewicza i innych...” — Koniec? — podchwycił skwapliwie Żachlewicz. — Jeszcze tylko krótkie zakończenie: „Z szczerą otwartością i najpełniejszym zaufaniem wynurzam się obecnie przed wielmożnym panem dobrodziejem, wiedząc, że o wszystkim dowiedziałeś się już skądinąd. Śmiem ci jednak proponować, abyś zaniechał bronić zgubnej sprawy, a połączył się z nami, za co mu w imieniu jaśnie wielmożnego hrabiego hojną mogę przyrzec nagrodę. Oczekuję pomyślnej, jak tuszę, decyzji wielmożnego pana dobrodzieja, zostaję uniżonym sługą. Pankracy Żachlewicz”. — Skończyłem. — Złóż pan i zaadresuj. Żachlewicz zabrał się dopełnić ostatniego rozkazu, a Katylina tymczasem, rozwarł drzwi do sieni i krzyknął donośnie: — Panie Gągolewski, panie Chochelka! Wpadł co żywo upokorzony mandatariusz, ale Chochelka znikł gdzieś jak kamfora. — Gdzież aktuariusz? — zagrzmiał Katylina. — Gdzieś się schował! Nie można go znaleźć! — odpowiedział skonsternowany mandatariusz. — Szukać go! — krzyknął Katylina piorunującym głosem. Mandatariusz wybiegł i nuż wraz z swą połowicą po wszystkich kątach rozbijać się za zbiegiem, który, jak poświadczali czekający na ganku chłopi, nie wyszedł nigdzie z domu. Wszakże na próżno szukali i wołali go po imieniu wniebogłosy. Nieoceniony aktuariusz-poeta znikł, jakby w ziemię zapadł. Na szczęście wójtowi przyszła myśl zajrzeć do gruby od pieca, a tam dopiero odszukano zbiega. Biedny adonis parafiański, przestraszony energicznym wystąpieniem Katyliny, zaraz w pierwszej chwili za bezpiecznym obejrzał się schronieniem, a odkryty teraz, drżał jak listek i krzyczał jak opętany. — Ja się do niczego nie mieszałem! Ja nic tutaj nie znaczę! Wyciągnięty za nogi z swej kryjówki, nie dał się uspokoić żadnym przedstawianiem, a osmolony i okopcony szedł na zawołanie Katyliny jak zbrodniarz pod rusztowanie. Przestrach jego oburzał samego mandatariusza. — Cóż to do diabła! — zawołał z indygnacją — głowę panu nie urwie. I popchnął go naprzód, a sam za nim w pokornej postawie wsunął się do kancelarii. Katylina parsknął głośnym śmiechem na widok opłakanego stanu biednego aktuariusza. — Cóż to, pan kominy wycierałeś, panie Chochelka? Niefortunny adonis rozkrzyżował ręce i wybełkotał na nowo z pośpiechem rozpaczy: — Ja się do niczego nie mieszałem, ja tu nic nie znaczę! — Ależ któż pana obwinia? Panu Chochelce lżej się trochę zrobiło na sercu. — Myślałem... Katylina machnął ręką wzgardliwie i obracając się do Żachlewicza rzekł rozkazująco: — Odczytaj pan swój list głośno, panie Tachlewicz. Były rządca orkizowski skurczył się i zgarbił się we dwoje i odczytał świeżo napisany list głośno od początku do końca. Mandatariusz rozdziawił gębę, wytrzeszczył oczy i stał jak piorunem rażony. — Ja... jak to — wybełkotał wreszcie po dobrej chwili — pan Żachlewicz utrzymuje, że, że... pieniądzmi zapewnił sobie moje świadectwo! — Jak pan słyszysz. — To... to... fałsz... potwarz! — Powiedz pan raczej: zdrada! — odparł drwiąc Katylina. Obracając się zaś do Żachlewicza, zagrzmiał dobitnie: — No, panie Tachlewicz, powiedzże mu w oczy, co napisałeś. Żachlewicz spuścił oczy na dół i szepnął głosem bez dźwięku i wyrazu: — Tak... to wszystko prawda! — Kłamstwo! Ani złamanego szeląga nie widziałem! — wołał z całego gardła — gdzie dowody, gdzie świadkowie? Katylina z złośliwym śmiechem radował się z położenia swych ofiar. — Cicho, cicho, moi panowie — ozwał się po chwili — nie chcę was poróżnić naprawdę. Wart Pac pałaca, a pałac Paca! I przystępując prędko do Żachlewicza, wyrwał mu list z ręki i rzekł z przyciskiem: — Skończyliśmy z sobą, panie Tachlewicz! Ruszaj do diabła! Żachlewicz co żywo pochwycił za czapkę. Katylina otworzył drzwi i zawołał wójta. — Słuchaj — rozkazywał z tą dobitną bezwzględnością, która chłopa naszego zawsze do mimowolnego zmusza szacunku — każesz dwóm ludziom odprowadzić tego pana aż za granicę naszego dominium! — Ja tu mam bryczkę... Jest na folwarku! — ważył się wtrącić Żachlewicz. — Bryczkę przytrzymaną na folwarku aresztuję do jutra w imieniu dziedzica. Pan przejdziesz się piechotą, panie Tachlewicz. — Ależ, panie... — Bez długich zachodów. Dalej, wójcie, wyprowadzić go! Żachlewicz w bezsilnej złości zgrzytnął zębami, ale prędko jak kot czmychnął za drzwi. Katylina obrócił się do mandatariusza. — Teraz my jeszcze pomówimy ze sobą kilka słów! — rzekł z przerażającym przyciskiem. — Jam nie winny w niczym! — wybełkotał mandatariusz. Katylina rzucił się gwałtownie. — Pan jesteś łotr na wielki kamień, infamis od stóp do głowy! — Panie dobrodzieju, ja tego... to... — Mógłbym aspanu sprawić łaźnię, żebyś ją popamiętał do samej śmierci, ale niech cię diabli biorą! Ruszaj na cztery wiatry! Za dwie godziny aby ani śladu nie było po tobie w całym kluczu. — Ależ, panie dobrodzieju... ja ulegam cyrkułowi... Odprawiając mnie musi dziedzic zawiadomić cyrkuł. Katylina wzgardliwie wzruszył ramionami. — Furda, dziedzic aspana nie odprawia, tylko aspan sam uciekasz. Mandatariusz na pół łokcia rozdziawił gębę. — Ja... ja... u... ciekam? — To jest, uciekniesz! — Sumienie nakazuje mi pilnować urzędowania. — A roztropność radzi czmychnąć co żywo, bo jutro ogłoszę we wszystkich szesnastu gromadach, że ktokolwiek dał kiedy aspanu łapowe, może się teraz Upomnieć o nie! W mandatariusza jakby piorun ugodził. Aż W oczach mu się ściemniło w pierwszej chwili. — Ha! jeśli pan dobrodziej chłopów zamyśla buntować... — wybełkotał skonsternowany do reszty. — Widzisz pan więc, że nie masz tu co robić. Jedź sobie jak najprędzej, gdzie cię oczy poniosą! Ale wara gdziekolwiek dołki kopać pode mną, bo cię wsadzę do kryminału, jak mię tu widzisz! — Do kryminału! — wybąknął mandatariusz mimowolnie. — Myślisz, że trudno mi przyjdzie dowieść ci zdzierstwa, przedajności, nadużycia władzy et caetera? Mandatariusz pochylił głowę na piersi i nie wyrzekł ani słowa. Wychodząc zaś z kancelarii na skinienie Katyliny, zgrzytnął z wściekłości zębami i mruknął sam do siebie: — A to oczajdusza! Nie mówiłem! Zgubił mnie na wieki! Zabił, zarżnął mię bez noża! Katylina tymczasem przystąpił do pana Chochelki i uderzając go po ramieniu, rzekł: — Teraz na nas kolej, panie Chochelka. Biedny aktuariusz mało nie przykląkł na oba kolana, tak silny zatrząsł nim strach. — Bóg świadkiem, ja się nie mieszałem do niczego! — wykrzyknął na nowo. — Toteż dlatego — odrzekł Katylina z drwiącym naciskiem — choć, mówiąc między nami, jesteś głupi jak but, chcę cię podnieść trochę. Zrobię z pana chochlę przynajmniej... — Ch... chochlę! — Pan masz już egzamin na mandatariusza? — Brakuje mi tylko Polizeirichtersprüfung. — Mniejsza o to, tymczasem możesz pan zawiadywać dominium. Pan Chochelka poczerwieniał jak burak i zdawało się, że wraz z bakenbardami podrósł nagle na kilka cali. — Jak to? — wybełkotał. — Mianuję pana tymczasowym mandatariuszem! Pan Chochelka drżał teraz zarówno z radości, jak dawniej z przestrachu, a nie wiedział, czy do nóg się rzucić niespodziewanemu dobroczyńcy, czy w inny jaki sposób wyrazić mu swą wdzięczność nieskończoną. Ale Katylina nie miał czasu w tej chwili zabawiać się z nim długo. Pochwycił za kapelusz i rzekł prędko: — Pilnuj pan aktów tymczasem i czekaj moich dalszych instrukcji! A teraz bywaj zdrów. Chochelka ukłonił się do samej ziemi, ale na próżno silił się jakieś zrozumiałe wybełkotać słowo. Dopiero kiedy Katylina wyszedł z kancelarii i po kilku słowach, rzuconych do wójta, dosiadł konia, pan Chochelka rzucił się w całej postawie na sofkę i wykrzyknął prawie nieprzytomny z dumy i szczęścia: — Dominikalrepräsentant, ja!!! Katylina nie jechał do Oparek, ale wprost skręcił ku Orkizowie. — Od razu uderzę na hrabiego! — mruknął przez zęby. — Juliusz za głowę się weźmie, jak mu tyle naraz przywiozę wiadomości... I zaciął konia z całej siły. — Z jaśnie wielmożnym będzie trudniejsza sprawa! — szepnął po chwili namysłu — ale też ona wszystko rozstrzyga! Hrabia musi mi dać formalne zrzeczenie na piśmie! I co koń wyskoczy popędził gościńcem ku Orkizowi. Słońce już tylko połową swej tarczy przyświecało na zachodzie, a za chwilę schowało się zupełnie za góry. Katylina coraz gwałtowniej napędzał konia. — Wieczór! — mruknął niezadowolony. — Ha, tym lepiej — pocieszał się po chwili — pewniej zastanę hrabiego w domu! I w duchu zaczął ważyć i układać, od czego ma zagaić z nim rozmowę i jak ugodzić weń najskuteczniej. — Ręczę — zawołał nagle — że mazgaj Juliusz będzie się na mnie gniewał za wszystko! Gdybym mu się naprzód zwierzył, nie dałby mi pewnie ani kroku zrobić! Zamyślił się na chwilkę, a potem wesoło wstrząs! głową. — Jeśli nie naprawię sprawy — poszepnął — to popsuć jej nie mogę. W najgorszym razie Juliusz może się mię wyprzeć zupełnie. Działam na własną rękę. Już dobry zapadł zmrok, kiedy nareszcie stanął przed znanym nam pałacem hrabskim w Orkizowie. Unużony koń ledwo mógł utrzymać się na nogach i parskał z całej siły, a i Katylina aż oddech stracił z szybkiego pędu. — Jest pan hrabia? — zawołał dopiero po krótkiej chwili wypoczynku 'do stojącego na ganku lokaja. — Jest! — Któż to — ozwał się w tej chwili zdziwiony głos z boku. Katylina obrócił się co żywo i ujrzał hrabiego samego wraz z żoną i córką. Przechadzał się po dziedzińcu i wracał właśnie do pałacu. Katylina ukłonił się skwapliwie, a na widok hrabiny i hrabianki zmieszał się na razie. Lecz właśnie w takich chwilach pomieszania i zakłopotania wybuchała podwójnie jego rubaszność i obcesowość— wrodzona. — Hej! — krzyknął na lokaja, który czekając snadź skinienia hrabiego stał nieruchomy na miejscu — potrzymaj mi konia! Lokaj przyskoczył zelektryzowany energicznym rozkazem. Katylina zręcznym susem zskoczył na ziemię i postąpił śmiało naprzeciw hrabstwu. Hrabia niedawno powrócił do domu, bo wyjechawszy od Juliusza, wstąpił jeszcze do jednego z sąsiadów po drodze. A szczególnym przypadkiem właśnie teraz opowiadał żonie i córce swe spotkanie z okrzyczanym w okolicy przyjacielem Juliusza. Katylina sam jak istny lupus in fabula wpadł w sam tok rozmowy o sobie. Nietrudno sobie wyobrazić, jak wielce musiało nagłe pojawienie się jego zdziwić hrabiego, a z jaką ciekawością mierzyły go kobiety od stóp do głowy. Katylina przezwyciężał na gwałt kłopot i zamieszanie, w jakie szczególniej wprawiała go żywa, śmiała, ironicznie uśmiechnięta hrabianka, tak uderzająco podobna do nieznajomej z Zaklętego Dworu, że przy panującym zmroku można było łatwo zupełnie ulec złudzeniu. — Zdaje mi się, że nie potrzebuję się już przedstawiać panu hrabiemu! — zawołał prędko z nowym ukłonem niesforny i nieokrzesany plebejusz. Hrabia przymrużył oczy i wzruszył ramionami. — Nie przypominam sobie... — rzekł z dumą. — Kto pan jesteś? Katylina przygryzł wargi, a w oczach mignął mu ten właściwy mu uśmiech urągający. — Jestem Damazy Czorgut — odpowiedział spokojnie, ale nie bez pewnego drwiącego nacisku — przed kilką godzinami miałem zaszczyt być przedstawiony panu hrabiemu u mego przyjaciela Juliusza Żwirskiego. — Ach — szepnął hrabia od niechcenia i uśmiechnął się wzgardliwie. Snadź mimo swej szlachetności charakteru nie mógł zuchwałemu plebejuszowi przebaczyć niedawnego impertynenckiego znalezienia się. Katylina zarumienił się z lekka, a odzyskując swą flegmę zwyczajną, ozwał się bez wszelkich wstępów i korowodów: — Przybywam w ważnym interesie do pana hrabiego i prosiłbym o kilka słów posłuchania. — Teraz, zaraz? — zapytał hrabia zdziwiony. — Natychmiast, jeśli pan hrabia pozwoli! Hrabia wzruszył ramionami. — Nie przyjmuję nikogo tak późno — ozwał się po chwili niedbale. — Może... zechce udać się do mego rządcy. — Chcę kilka słów pomówić z panem hrabią osobiście. Hrabia znowu wzruszył ramionami. — Powtarzam, przybyłem w interesie wielkiej wagi! — podchwycił Katylina skwapliwie. Hrabia zdawał się namyślać. — Vous consentirez donc, papa — ozwała się prędko Eugenia, którą śmiałe i energiczne wystąpienie Katyliny w wysokim rozciekawiło stopniu. — Il peut s'agir de quelque chose importante — poparła romantyczna hrabina. Hrabia z lekka machnął ręką. — Proszę się udać ku lewemu skrzydłu pałacu. Przyjdę zaraz do mej kancelarii — rzekł do Katyliny i odpowiadając od niechcenia na jego ukłon ponowny, poprowadził żonę i córkę ku głównym drzwiom pałacu. Katylina nie wypadł bynajmniej z właściwego charakteru. Gwiżdżąc przez zęby i wymachując w powietrzu szpicrutom, kroczył przez dziedziniec ku gankowi z taką swobodą i niedbałością, jakby śród własnej przechadzał się zagrody. — Słuchaj no, ty! — krzyknął na pierwszego lokaja, co mu zaszedł drogę — gdzie tu jest kancelaria pana hrabiego? — Tam na lewym skrzydle — odparł lokaj i chciał prędko iść dalej. — Prowadźże, błaźnie! — zawołał i szpicrutom machnął mu pod nosem. Lokaj w pokornym ukłonie zgiął się we dwoje. — Służę wielmożnemu panu — wyszepnął skonfundowany, wnosząc o wielmożności gościa z samego tonu jego mowy. Przed kancelarią hrabiego, zamkniętą zwyczajnie na klucz, był mały, skromnie umeblowany przedpokój, przeznaczony dla proszących o posłuchanie oficjalistów i propinatorów. Stanąwszy tu, rzucił się Katylina na małą, skórą wybitą sofkę i rozpierając się jak najwygodniej, zaczął w myślach układać plan przyszłej rozmowy z hrabią. Lokaj tymczasem zapalił świecę, ciągle bijąc się z myślami, kto może być ten gość znakomity, o którego sam jasny pan niewiele zdaje się troszczyć. Po kilku chwilach oczekiwania nadszedł nareszcie hrabia. Katylina porwał się z miejsca z ukłonem. Hrabia jakby nikogo nie widział, otworzył drzwi swej kancelarii i puszczając naprzód lokaja, zatrzymał się we drzwiach, aby pierwej pozapalano świece. Katylina postępował krok w krok za nim, a w tym momencie złośliwy uśmiech osiadł mu na ustach. Stanął w ceremonialnej pozycji i udając, że bierze zatrzymanie się hrabiego w progu za ofiarowane sobie pierwszeństwo wstępu, zawołał skwapliwie: — O, bardzo proszę pana hrabiego! Niech pan Hrabia idzie naprzód! Ja za panem hrabią!... Dumny magnat przygryzł wargi nie wiedząc, czy natrafia na głupotę, czy na otwartą efronterię. Nie odpowiedział też ani słowa, a wchodząc do pokoju, obrócił się zaraz przy drzwiach i odsyłając lokaja skinieniem ręki, zapytał Katylinę krótko i szorstko: — Cóż mi pan powie? Katylina bez żenady wysunął się naprzód. — Niech pan hrabia będzie łaskaw usiąść. Interes mój jest bardzo ważny, wymaga swobodnej rozmowy. Hrabia, jak gdyby chcąc tylko czym prędzej pozbyć się swego nieokrzesanego gościa, rzucił się milcząc na stojący przy biurze fotel. Katylina obrócił się i z trzaskiem pociągnął zasuwkę u drzwi. — Co to znaczy? — krzyknął hrabia prawie zaniepokojony. — Aby nikt nie przeszkodził — odparł Katylina obojętnie i pociągnąwszy za sobą małe safianowe karło, usiadł w pobliżu hrabiego, który zaczynał już zżymać się widocznie. — Panie hrabio — ozwał się nareszcie bez wstępu, z silnym naciskiem — przybyłem tu w pełnym zaufaniu w honor i charakter pana hrabiego, tak wielbiony w całej okolicy. — Czegoż chce właściwie? — przerwał hrabia z nie tajoną niechęcią. — Panie hrabio, na to imię i na ten honor szarpią się właśnie ludzie bez czci i wiary. Nie przygotowany na taki wstęp, hrabia rzucił się w fotelu w najwyższym zdziwieniu. Katylina nie zrażony prawił dalej: — Rzucają na pana hrabiego ohydną potwarz, bezczelne oszczerstwo. — Nie rozumiem pana — odrzekł hrabia nie posiadając się z zdziwienia. — Pan hrabia pozwoli, że odczytam mu coś zamiast przedmowy. Hrabia skinął ręką na znak przyzwolenia. Katylina dobył list Żachlewicza i odczytał głośno. Zaraz po pierwszych wierszach znanego nam pisma hrabia porwał się z fotelu i stanął jak wryty, a trupia bladość okryła jego piękną, szlachetną twarz. Katylina z tryumfem i zadowoleniem śledził sprawione na hrabiu wrażenie, a chcąc go jeszcze powiększyć, dodał z silnym naciskiem: — Tak, panie hrabio. Żachlewicz obwinia go otwarcie o uczestnictwo w podłej intrydze, o spólnictwo w brudnym procesie, popieranym przekupstwem i fałszywymi świadectwami. Hrabia dumnie machnął ręką. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć w własnym sumieniu, że wiedział o wytoczonym procesie, ależ, jak wiemy, obmyślił zaraz i środek zaradczy, aby wszystko pogodzić z honorem i uczciwością. Żachlewiczowi nigdy żadnych z góry nie udzielał funduszów ani śmiał pomyśleć o przekupstwie sędziów i świadków. Toteż potrzebował kilku chwil, aż ochłonął ż pierwszego wybuchu gniewu, zdziwienia i oburzenia, w jakie go wprowadziły zaraz początkowe słowa fatalnego listu niedawnego ulubieńca. „Zwyciężyłem — poszepnął w duchu Katylina — przygnębiłem go zupełnie i zrobię z nim, co zechcę”. Ale się pomylił grubo tym razem. Hrabia, dotknięty niesłusznym zarzutem, podniósł się nagle w całej swej dumie obrażonej i rzekł wyniośle: — Dziękuję panu. Zakomunikowaniem tego listu wyświadczyłeś mi pan prawdziwą przysługę. Jeśli zaś panu chodzi o uspokojenie Juliusza — dodał po chwili — to możesz mu powie— dzieć ode mnie, że na wytoczony bez mej wiedzy i woli proces przyzwoliłem dopiero po obmyśleniu środka, który w razie przegranej świetniejsze jeszcze niż dotychczasowe rokował mu położenie. Katylina wypatrzył się zdziwiony na hrabiego. — Jak to? — zapytał — przegrana miała być niby korzyścią dla niego? — Będę jutro w Oparkach — odpowiedział hrabia z dumą — rozmówię się sam z Juliuszem. A teraz żegnam — dodał i skinął ręką. Katylina zmieszał się: duma i powaga hrabiego imponowała mu mimo całej wrodzonej zuchwałości i rubaszności charakteru. Zbity zupełnie z ułożonego w myślach toku rozmowy, przemówił z jakimś niezwykłym u siebie wahaniem: — Ja przyjechałem właściwie prosić pana hrabiego o pisemne zrzeczenie się wszelkich pretensji po nieboszczyku starościcu. Hrabia wyprężył się z dumą. — Powiedziałem, że będę jutro w Oparkach — odparł krótko i pociągnął za sznurek od dzwonka. Tuż zaraz dały się słyszeć kroki na korytarzu, a Katylina odsunął zasuwkę ode drzwi. — Pójdę do pani na herbatę — rzekł hrabia do wchodzącego lokaja, nie troszcząc się dalej o swego gościa. Katylina przygryzł wargi i zły i niekontent z siebie pożegnał hrabiego i wyszedł przed nim z pokoju. Kiedy dosiadł konia i puścił się z powrotem do Oparek, mruknął z niechęcią: — Niech mię licho porwie, podrwiłem sprawę! Myślałem, że z hrabią pójdzie tak łatwo, jak z Żachlewiczem i mandatariuszem! Zaklęty dwór 02 07